I'll Wait For Love
by adorkable395
Summary: Jake and Miley are bestfriends who have know each other most of their lives. But there is only one problem…Miley is in love with Jake and Jake is in love with Miley. They hide their feelings under pretending to like other people. I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA
1. Awkward Hello's and The Beach

New Story…

Hey guys…I'm really sorry that I didn't update my other story, I had absolutely no idea where I was going to go with it, so I decided to turn it into a One Shot, rated K…almost like an open ending…I'm really sorry about that. But anyways, I am now officially writing a new Fan Fiction, because I decided that I did not like my other idea. Ok so here it is and I hope you enjoy it… 8 )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summary

Jake and Miley are best friends who have know each other most of their lives. But there is only one problem…Miley is in love with Jake and Jake is in love with Miley, but they hide their feelings under facades of liking other people….Read and Review….I do not own Hannah Montana

Warning

Alternate Universe -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOUGEor whatever you would like to call it

This story takes place with Miley and Jake in the 9th grade, Jake is obviously the infamous Zombie Slayer, and Miley is Hannah Montana, although Jake doesn't know that.

Lilly and Oliver are their Best Friends too. They know about Miley's secret…Both secrets,

Miley being Hannah Montana

and

Miley having a Massive crush on Jake.

They both also know about Jakes secret

Which is his massive crush on Miley

They have been trying to get them together for years, but no such luck comes

On the other hand…

Miley and Jake know that Lilly likes Oliver, and Oliver likes Lilly, but they are just to scared to tell each other

Who Knows what will happen… -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the story begins…

Miley is standing at the bottom of the steps at Jake's house, waiting for him to come downstairs so that they could meet Lilly and Oliver at the beach.

"Com'mon Jake…were gunna be late, we told Lilly and Oliver we would meet them at the beach in 15 minutes" exclaimed Miley as she began to tap her foot impatiently.

Meanwhile Upstairs in Jakes Room…

'Ok, sunglasses, bathing suit, towel…perfect smile…I'm all good to go' thought jake as he headed out the door of his room.

"Ok Miley I'm coming" he screamed as he started to make his was down the steps

'Oh my gosh, he looks so hot. But I've gotta keep my cool right?...I mean he's only my best friend, nothing more' thought Miley as she tried to convince herself to calm down at the sight of him

'Wow Miley looks really nice today, Oh gosh, not again, this always happens, when ever I see her now, my heart flips and turns' thought Jake as he tried to calm his hormones

"Hey Jake ready to go" asked Miley

"Yeah, You look really nice to today" said Jake with a nervous smile

'Oh man, did I just say that out loud'

"Ummm…Thanks" said Miley

"You don't look to bad yourself"

Miley said blushing a bit

Something was different today… Neither of them new what it was, but they could feel it from the way that they both said there hello's for the day. So they just walked like they regularly would to the beach, to meet up with their best friends.

Lillys POV

"Oliver..St…Sto…Stopp" I said between giggles as he started tickling me.

'you see before, Oliver told me a really bad joke, and since I didn't laugh, I guess he decided to get me to laugh by tickling me'

"Not until you laugh at my jokes Ms. Lillian Truscott" said Oliver, Still tickling me like a maniac

" O..Ok….I will start laughing…Ju…Just…Pl…Please….stop tickling…M…Me" I giggled out

" Fine" said Oliver as he stood up looking satisfied

" You, my friend, are one quirky little boy" I said to Oliver

"I no" he said

just then I saw Miley and Jake walking down the beach, things seemed a little awkward between them…'hmm, must be my imagination'

Mileys POV

" Hey guys" said Lilly as she dragged Oliver behind her

'Oh thank gosh, its Lilly and Oliver, I cant explain, but things are a little weird between me and Jake today, im not really sure what it is either'

"Hey" I said to them

"Yeah, Hey" said Jake

"So, are you guys ready to go in the water and stuff" said Oliver

" Yeah, lets go" I said as I started to run, behind me, Jake Followed and behind Oliver Lilly Followed.

I leapt into the cool blue water, it was really refreshing, Jake ran up and jumped in after me

"Better swim fast Miley, you don't want me to dunk you again like I did last time" said Jake

I just laughed and started swimming away, but him, being a really good swimmer, caught up with me.

"Any last words" said Jake

"Ughh…" I moaned as I felt my head being dunked under the salty water

I picked my head up to find Jake sitting in the water, right in front of me ith a smirk on his face

"Oh its on now Ryan" I said as I leapt on top of him

He eventually wrestled me under him

"No way to get out now Miley" he said

But I saw his face soften and then I realized how close we were and how close his face was to mine.

He started to lean in, but then I saw him pull away, coming back to his senses. I was disappointed, but he knew as well as I, the consequences of that kiss. It could ruin our friendship.

So instead, we just decided to sit in the water and splash at each other as we watched Lilly and Oliver not to far from us, who were Playing with each other as well.

"Lilly, Oliver, Yall' ready to get some food"

"Yeah, were coming" shouted Lilly as the started to jog towards us

So together they walked to Ricos, and got some food. Then became the beginning of an interesting story.

A/N ok I hope you enjoyed it, I just suddenly came up with the idea and I thought I would write a story…ok JILEY AND LOLIVER 4 EVER…


	2. The Letters

Chapter 2….The Letters

(A/N, Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update, im going through an intense stage of writers block so if you have any ideas, they will be greatly appreciated. Thanks :b )

Disclaimer…I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA

Later That evening after the beach, Jake walked Miley home as he always does when they go to they beach, and Oliver walked Lilly home…

We now find Jake lying on his bed writing something…

Jakes POV

_Dear Miley,_

_I wish I had the words to explain my feelings for you….._

'No, that's not good' I crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor and got out a new piece of paper to try again.

_Dear Miley,_

_I've been thinking about you all day and I cant seem to…._

'No, that's not good either'

…………………..

A couple of snack bars and a mound of papers later….

_Dear Miley,_

_I know this may sound a little strange, but I think I love you, not in a best friend way either. Like in a romantic way. For some reason, I cannot get you out of my mind and it is driving me insane to have these feelings toward you. Especially since you probably don't feel the same way. I know that I am famous and your not and I know that girls are always falling all over me, it's just that, I don't want all of that if I could just have you. Please just think about this letter._

_Love, Your best friend Jake _

"Perfect" I said aloud

"What perfect Sweet heart" said my mom

"Nothing Mom" I said

"Ok sweetie" she said back with a sound of curiosity

she was sure to be up here within the next five minutes, I leaped out of bead and started putting all of the wrappers in my trash, I gently placed my letter for Miley on my bed side table and….'done'

Just as I had leapt back on to my bed, my mom came into my room

"Everything ok in here" she said

"Yes mom, just reading….(I picked up a candy bar wrapper)…..how much trans fat there is in this candy bar"

"Ok, it's getting late, you should stop reading your candy bar and go to sleep" said my mom

"Ok" I said as she walked out of my room

I then picked up the letter I wrote for Miley and reread it over and over again…"perfect" I said under my breath

And then I got under the covers and went to sleep

Mileys POV

'Wow the beach today was great with Jake, oh gosh, I like him so much but I don't know how to tell him, maybe I just shouldn't tell him at all…Yeah I think I will just bottle up my feelings, I mean what are the chances of him feeling the same way… I mean really. He's a big TV star, and I mean, yeah I am Hannah Montana, but he doesn't know that'

' I just don't know what to do'

I plopped down on my bed with my face toward the ceiling, I stared at it until my eyes started to hurt, then I just sat up in bed and took out my diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, I like Jake so much, Heck I might even love him. I know, I have it so bad. What makes it worse is that he is my best friend. I feel like I should keep my feelings inside and try and forget them, but I don't know if I should do that. He probably doesn't feel the same way, I mean I am just your average ordinary girl….with an alter-ego, but he doesn't know about that. If I tell Jake that I am Hannah Montana, I wonder if he will be happy, or upset I didn't tell him. Oh my gosh, I have the fifty gillion thoughts running through my head right know, and 49 gillion of the those are about Jake,_

_The other gillion is about school and what I am going to eat for dinner. Gosh im hungry. I just realized. Ok well im going to go get some dinner be back later._

_Love Always, Miley_

A/N hi guys…I NEED IDEAS…I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Im sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer….

_Always, L_


End file.
